Shooting Star
by Nara Rizata
Summary: [Update for Chapter 2!] If shooting stars are meant to grant wishes, who would grant their wishes then-those who burn themselves up for others? Perhaps they have to fulfill it all by themselves or else they won't find a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I've known this site for a while now, but this is gonna be my first time to publish something here~**

 **English isn't my first language so I hope you don't really mind (I'll gladly accept correction for future improvement)**

 **First thing first, you have to know this chapter wasn't supposed to be like this. I was only toying with the idea of making an angst scenario, but then wanted to turn it into a proper fanfic. I might rewrite this chapter (you'll understand the reasons once I update the second chapter) or leave it like this even though I really don't like this kind of style at all. Please let me know hehe ^^;;**

 **The story takes place at the end of day 7 on Yoosung's route, right after his confession. Enjoy~**

* * *

Yoosung wanted to surprise you. He secretly signed up for TOEIC test behind MC's back. Of course that hacker next door knew it. Jumin gave Jaehee a new project. She had to finish the proposal by the evening. Meanwhile, Jumin prepared himself for another business trip. Zen had a new rehearsals to do by the morning. That workaholic man got no time to waste. V hadn't come back to South Korea yet.

"MC.."

"Hng?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you? What's that for, Yoosung?"

"I just wanna show my gratitude. After all, you've changed my whole life." MC giggled softly. "Is there.. something funny?"

"You're so cute,"

"I-I'm not cute you see! I'm a ma-"

"...and I'm so proud of you"

"Eh..?"

"You heard me. I'm so proud of you, Yoosung. I.. hearing you say that.. am glad. I'm so glad. I believe you're capable of doing awesome things."

"..." A ghost of smile was making its way to his lips. "Alright.." The man stared at his marked calendar with determination. "Then prepare yourself because Superman Yoosung's gonna do soooo many awesome things for you~!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Yoosung could hear the sweet smile in her voice.

He glanced at his clock. Sighed, he continued. "Well, I think I need to sleep early tonight. Today was a really long day hehe."

"I knew.."

"Sleep tight, my precious one."

"I love you," she whispered.

Yoosung was quiet. Usually he would whine, wanted to be the one who says those magical words first. But now, he didn't mind at all. His eyes softened before ending the call.

"I love you too." Yoosung stared straight ahead for a good 10 seconds before getting up from his bed. He set an alarm for tomorrow. He looked through the window, at the beautiful night sky.

"MC, watch me."

* * *

Far from the busy life of RFA members, a mysterious man smirked. He cracked his fingers, eyes glued to his monitors. He saw a woman on the screen. She hugged her phone lovingly, then placed it beside her pillow.

"Tch," the dark grin didn't falter. The woman positioned herself, ready to slumber.

"Stupid woman," He spun his chair around, hands under his head. "You like.. surprises, huh?" a smug smile covered his cold feature.

He stood up, reaching for the doorknob. "I'll show you surprises. I'll show you paradise, princess." He hissed lowly.

* * *

 **No flame please. I don't have any fire extinguishers~**

 **I'll patiently wait for reviews and thank you for reading my work ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaa it's been awhile**

 **So I just got a notification for my very first review, ever. It means a world for me... Thank you very much, Haibara Kawaii-!**

 **Actually, this chapter has been written since around February or March, but I was really busy with college and stuffs.** **I haven't touched the story ever since, I'm not sure if I could make a frequent update on this story. I'm sorry.. ;;;**

 **As promised, this chapter is a lot more longer than the intro; roughly almost 1,7k words. Enjoy~**

* * *

" _The number you are calling can not be reached. Please try again later-"_

"Well, of course." She constantly throws her phone to the side, groaning while closing her eyes in boredom.

Today has to be one of those days when no one's as free as her. The corporate heir of C&R, Jumin Han, has been scheduled to attend another business trip abroad. He won't be back to South Korea until the day before the party. The same goes to his chief assistant, Jaehee Kang.

Jaehee just received a new project plan from Jumin. As usual, he wanted her to gather all the materials for it. The proposal will be presented later this evening. Poor woman can't enjoy her collection of Zen's movies during lunch. Now we talk about the renowned actor, he has his own plan for today.

Zen's rehearsals start at 7.00 AM. He needs to make it by the morning since he got the main role there. Obviously earlier than a certain college student's schedule.

The brunette girl gets up, walking to the open kitchen. Wondering why she can't reach her pre-boyfriend at this particular time. She absentmindedly makes hot tea to calm her nerves.

 _This is Thursday. He has no morning class._ She thought.

Silently stirring the dark substance in her cup, her thumb scrolls through the RFA Messenger. She opens the log from none other than Yoosung Kim himself.

 **[Thu. December 15, 2016]**

 **5:45 AM:** Good morning, honey~

 **5:45 AM:** I know this seems sudden, but I have to tell you anyway. To make it short, I currently have a really important matter to do. Sadly, you won't be able to reach me till late evening, I guess? It could take longer. I don't know. ;;

 **5:47 AM:** But that's not what I wanted to say! I just want you to know that this man is perfectly fine. I even managed to have a proper breakfast hehe! ^^

 **5:48 AM:** I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't forget to eat your meal despite my absence, okay? Ugh, why today has to be so hard for the both of us? T_T

 **5:49 AM:** I miss you. I really want to see you.

 **5:49 AM:** I love you. :)

"I don't know what you're up to, but I love you too." She mumbled before sitting on top of a wooden stool there. "See, Yoosung. Today's such a nice day. You don't want me to worry about you, hm?"

She sips her tea slowly, the warmth fills in her whole mouth. She doesn't have any other choice, but to wait─patiently.

Little did she know, time doesn't exist to side the two of them. Literally.

* * *

His eyes scan the paper furiously. A pair of soft lips keeps on mouthing incomprehensible words. A minute passed before he folds the papers neatly─stuffing them inside his dark sling bag─determination shines through his piercing gaze.

"Alright! I can do this." With that, the bell rings and Yoosung stands up immediately. He walks to the assigned room.

The blond haired guy gives his left chest a little pat, reassuring himself that the decision to not bring his cell phone was right. If he happens to bring it here, he's certain that he would easily be preoccupied in a shallow conversation with his pre-girlfriend rather than used the last minutes studying to the fullest. A cheeky grin comes across his face.

 _Pre-girlfriend, heh._

It was an outburst. He always knew that he could be sentimental at times, last night was not an exception. But seriously, pre-girlfriend? He felt a bit silly when he sent her that message. What was he thinking anyway? He should have come with a witty vocabulary. Good thing he didn't make fun of himself since she also feels the same way towards him. All the more reason for him to smoothly pass the TOEIC test─he wants to impress her.

It took Yoosung a pretty long time to gather his motivations before signing up for TOEIC, a language proficiency test which he'd avoided not so long ago. He used to wait─ignore the test to be precise─till the time when he has no choice but to face it come, whether he's ready or not. Now everything has changed. The moment he got to know her, she has painted every second of his life ever since.

He finds his desk and sits on it, ready to beat the damn test. Today isn't a regular time to take the test. No wonder, there aren't many people to begin with. Yoosung tilts his head, curiously counting in silence. After all, little quota means a faster announcement.

The supervisor enters the room and begins to read the rules aloud. Yoosung lets out a big sigh, his jaws tighten. He ignores the rest of his speech, rummaging through his belongings in search of a pencil case.

"Gotcha-" he exclaimed, pulling a somewhat rectangular thing out. As he draws his hand back, he feels a sharp pain stings his palm. "Ouch! What's that?"

He instantly put the case on top of his desk before looking at his own hand. There he sees a really long scar which tore his skin. The thin cut runs from the bottom of his middle finger through the center of his palm, ends a little just above his wrist. Seeing a rail of blood seeps out, the corner of his eyes twitched. Reflex, his other hand reaches for a tissue and dabs it lightly over the wound.

He gives the tissue a gentle squeeze, removing it a second later. Two lilac irises are eyeing the leftover stain on his palm. Faded red line collides across his palm lines, making an imaginary portrait of interconnected bloody little crosses. The man cautiously stares at it a bit too long before fixing the poking needle of the badge inside his bag─culprit of the recent ruckus.

Yoosung looks ahead, that person's still on it. He decides to give the poor man a little more attention, trying to distract himself from the aching throbs on his hand.

 _That was nothing._

* * *

Tint of sparkly white light splatters from up above. The sun shines brightly along with all those chirping birds. Streets crowded with both vehicles and pedestrians. Car horns are honking, cheerful kids are laughing, hot machines are rumbling, each element perfectly complements one another. It creates an irritating harmony to a certain guy dressed in an eccentric-looking dark getup, contrasting with today's weather.

The man had parked his van a bit distant from the big city's hustle in a quite remote area. It belongs to a parking lot of an abandoned supermarket construction. Though the place isn't scary by any means, no one would casually roam around that place without any clear intention whatsoever.

Chewing on a sweet-flavored bubble gum, the mysterious man is typing on his laptop rather furiously right now. His back leans onto the soft surface of a leather interior, left leg's dangling freely from an open space of the back door. _Pop_. He squints both of his mint colored eyes upon something on the screen, the chews stopped midway. Staring at the interface warily, his right index finger keeps on steadily tapping the side of the black laptop, then he proceeds to enter a certain password.

 _Access Permitted._

Several tabs jump out of nowhere, including the one with classified information in it. He breathes out, unaware of him who had held it back a little while ago, low whistle escaped his lips. After regaining his composure, he continues to inspect those stuff on his screen, eyes darken in sudden realization.

"Luciel you bastard," he curses through gritted teeth. "How in the world can a security system of a mere fundraising association becomes tenfold stronger than the government's?"

The pale guy pulls on a tangled wires from a hidden panel of the van. His hands are moving quickly, turning on a generator and some kind of strange machines there. He couldn't stop muttering a series of taunts towards a certain young red-headed hacker. The murmur gradually ceases up when he connects his laptop with the set of whizzing devices beside him.

Waiting for the configuration to finish, he cracks his fingers. Slender digit reaches for a clear box, in a size of a little milk carton, from a tiny safe box. _Ding_. The program is ready. Small LED on the box emits shade of weak green illumination. Opening the top lid, he takes a little button out.

He leaps out, thick soles graze the pavement. He walks away from the van, not even gives it a last glance, with a dangerous red switch in his hand. Heading to a higher terrain, he jogs a little. Arrived at his destination, he takes a deep breath. Eyelids are closing at the sensation of delicate wind which strokes his cheeks tenderly, the face which hasn't found serenity in his entire life. Standing still, he opens his eyes.

"Three," he observes the view in front of him, city's reflection on his orbs.

"Two," thumb glides across the button, lips clasp─forming a thin line in anticipation.

"One,"

With that, he presses on the switch. As expected, several blocks below him immediately lost its electricity. Jumbotrons suddenly died off, the sound mysteriously disappeared, a bunch of people are staring at each other in wonder.

"Now this one's gonna be a pain in the ass." He declares, pulling his phone from the back pocket out. After checking something in it, the corner of his mouth twitches, dark grin creeps on his feature. He lets out a breathy laugh, running down to get in his car.

 _Perfect_.

Once he got there, he closes the back door with a slam. He slowly walks and grabs on the car door handle. Looking up at the sky, his eyes catch the sight of various shapes of fluffy clouds. For a moment, he could feel something deep within him stirs up. Cold face becomes solemn all of a sudden, his gaze softens ever so slightly at the enigma vision.

"Saeyoung," he mumbles inaudibly.

* * *

 **Okay...how was that? I had so much fun when I wrote Unknown's POV here ^^**

 **Now that I mention him, I have this sudden urge to save him-even more since the release of V's route.**

 **Again, I'll patiently wait for reviews and thank you for keeping up with this story~**


End file.
